


a moment's silence

by heartstarmagick



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: (NOT in a spa way!!!), Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Eliot Waugh's Canonically Huge Dick, Facials, Gratuitous Pet Names, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Past queliot, Public Blow Jobs, Shower Blow Jobs, extremely trashy !!, gratuitous use of hozier lyrics :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: Eliot takes Charlton clubbing. The line between clean and dirty gets blurred.--Eliot smirked, dipping his head lower to steal a rough kiss. The sensation was delicious against the backdrop of the winter evening, and Charlton gave himself over to it, barely letting Eliot pull back when he was ready to. Eliot pressed another kiss to the corner of Charlton’s mouth, “I promise there’s more where that came from when we get home, pretty boy.”
Relationships: Charlton/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. and it's easy done, our little remedy

**Author's Note:**

> honestly...........i started this because i wanted a gratuitous charlton blowjob scene (*i Do not agree with the space ao3 gives in the word "blowjob" ftr) in "leading and following" but it didn't really fit. so i made this jokingly-titled doc called "charlton gets a moment's silence" and it turned into this. eliot also gets a moment's silence, hence the revised title. it's also split into 2 solely because the "pearl rosary" lyric was too good to pass up but i really wanted "it's easy done [...]" included in there too. 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading, i really hope you enjoy it as much as i've enjoyed writing it!

Eliot hadn’t been clubbing in a long, long, _long_ time, and taking Charlton seemed like the natural course of action. It had partly been a selfish act--he woke up next to his partner with a familiar thrumming under his skin and that’s what made him ask. 

And Charlton, eager for earthly experiences, happily agreed. 

Eliot had gotten them bottle service, because being a magician meant that he could have nice things, and Charlton gawked openly at the splendor of the experience. They sat close, electricity practically sparking between them (as cliché as it was) and every time Charlton got close to him Eliot could feel his heart stop. They exchanged brushes of fingers, casual touches on the leg, and Eliot felt like he was positively losing it. 

They were an attractive couple, garnering a few second looks from those around them. Charlton didn’t seem to notice but Eliot did, drawing closer to his lover--not out of jealousy, _hell no_ , but more out of showing off. And even then, Eliot couldn’t be sure if it was because he was preening about his own looks or the fact that he got to share the night with _Charlton_ , who was not only good company but also handsome. 

Sometimes it made him feel a pang of sadness, missing Quentin, but that was part of why he wanted to come out in the first place. He was trying so hard not to be sad. It was easy to forget anything and everything here, though, with loud bass and sweating bodies and lights flickering every millisecond. 

Eliot heard a familiar beat and dipped his head lower to invite Charlton to dance. They made their way to the floor, finding a space and keeping close to each other. 

Charlton seemed like he was truly enjoying himself, dressed in a form-fitting outfit that Eliot had helped pick out that hugged him in all the right ways. Eliot was also dressed in something just short of skin tight, shirt unbuttoned just past his chest. He reveled in the attention that Charlton was giving him, as well as the way everyone was looking at them. 

Eliot was already smitten, but seeing him dancing and smiling and confident like this....Gods above, he was practically drooling at the sight. He couldn’t keep his hands off Charlton, grinding close (which drew a moan that Eliot just barely caught.) “Having fun?” 

“ _Oh_ yes,” Charlton said into his ear, staying close and pulling Eliot into a passionate kiss that he happily returned. Eliot could feel the gaze of at least three other men around them and it made him grip Charlton tighter, his hand roaming to Charlton’s cute little ass. “It’s so loud, but it feels nice.” 

“Good, good,” Eliot smiled, kissing down Charlton’s neck and biting it without mercy. Charlton moaned into his ear, a sound meant only for him and It made him moan again. Eliot just wanted more, more, _more_ … 

“Oh, _baby_ , I have an idea if you want the full nightclub experience.” 

Charlton giggled, nipping Eliot on the jaw, “I want the full experience, what is it?” 

Eliot leaned close to his ear, whispering, “You want me to blow you?” 

“Here?” 

“In the bathroom.” 

The thought of doing something so intimate in such a public place made the hair on the back of Charlton’s neck stand on end, an unexpected rush of want coursing through him. “Oh that sounds--that sounds so good.” 

Eliot smirked, taking Charlton by the hand and leading him to the restroom. 

It was actually reasonably clean, which surprised Eliot but he kept that to himself, and he gave Charlton another smile before slipping into a stall. He locked it behind him and stood in front of Charlton, kissing him hot on the mouth before dropping to his knees. Charlton moaned already as Eliot unfastened his pants, carefully pulling out Charlton’s hardness and putting it to his lips. He teased the head with his tongue before taking it deep into his mouth which drew a soft and low moan from the other man. 

“El, that’s so good,” Charlton moaned, threading his fingers through thick dark hair. 

Eliot smiled, taking him deeper. Hazel eyes flickered up to watch his lover, who seemed to be smitten all over again by the sight of Eliot (and truly, it made Eliot feel like something special.) 

Charlton was finding it hard to balance wanting to watch the look on his lover’s face and closing his eyes and giving himself over to the unspeakable pleasure coursing through his body. Eliot was so good with his mouth and that topped off with the public nature of the setting, the thought that anyone could come in at any time and know exactly what they were doing (both because of Charlton’s breathy moans and Eliot’s long legs bent in that kneeling position--and Gods, did Eliot look good on his knees) was driving both of them completely mad. 

Eliot moaned around Charlton’s cock, pulling back with a soft hum. He licked the ultra-sensitive tip of his length, lapping at the precum that had gathered, a mischievious glint in his eyes as he did. “Eliot,” Charlton moaned, biting his lip as he felt his knees start shaking. He was panting hard already even though they’d just started, whining softly as Eliot sucked him back in deeper, almost swallowing but not quite. 

It was such a teasing motion, the slow torturous bobs of his head and how hot and wet his mouth was even though he was going slow. Charlton felt the whispering, hot tendrils of his orgasm but the teasing just put it off and made him frustrated in a way that was getting so intense and unbearable he started begging Eliot to let him cum. 

And Eliot, of course, took his time because that was part of the fun. 

He made Charlton wait before deep throating him, the noise that came from him once he did was something Eliot would keep with him forever. Eliot held Charlton’s hips firmly, not wanting to bruise himself in the process and knowing that Charlton was overly eager. Eliot was kinder in the way that he bobbed his head, looking up at his baby again and delighted at what he saw. Charlton was more blissed out than Eliot had ever seen and that was also intoxicating, making him hum softly in approval. 

Charlton couldn’t possibly last very long, between all the teasing and the feeling of Eliot’s tight and hot throat. The humming sent him over the edge, warning Eliot in a whisper that he was about to spill and not being able to hold back another moment before he did. Eliot took it all gratefully, swallowing deeply and continuing to hold Charlton firm before parting from his now-soft dick. 

Eliot stood up properly and pulled Charlton into a tight hug so he wouldn’t have to rest on the stall walls. “I’ve got you, you can relax,” he whispered, kissing Charlton's temple gently. Charlton practically collapsed against him, trying to collect himself, 

“I felt like I was on fire,” he finally laughed softly. 

“A good blowjob will do that to you.” 

“I want to--you--” 

Eliot chuckled and shook his head, “No, no, no, you need to catch your breath first. At least. I might even make you wait until we get home, I need a shower.” 

Charlton blushed deeply, nodding. “We should probably go,” he said, not actually making any move to leave. 

“We should. Let’s take a minute. Maybe another drink. I want to show you off while you’re glowing.” 

“A-am I..?” 

“Just metaphorically, I’m not _that_ good. Yet.” 

They sipped their drinks as they danced, Charlton practically boneless and Eliot adoring. Eliot bit his lip as he watched Charlton dance, his cock growing fuller with the sight of him in his post-orgasm bliss having such a wonderful time.


	2. so summon on the pearl rosary

There came a point in the night where Eliot, as much fun as he was having, was feeling overstimulated and overly hard and really just wanted to get out of his clothes. Charlton seemed to still be having a good time so cautiously, Eliot dipped his head down lower, “Wanna go home?” 

“Yes please,” Charlton whispered. 

The crisp night air greeted them immediately and Eliot took Charlton’s hand, “Sorry, I just needed some air and I don’t think I can keep my hands over your clothes much longer.” 

Charlton felt the tips of his ears flush, giving him a smile, “I like the sound of that.” 

Eliot smirked, dipping his head lower to steal a rough kiss. The sensation was delicious against the backdrop of the winter evening, and Charlton gave himself over to it, barely letting Eliot pull back when he was ready to. Eliot pressed another kiss to the corner of Charlton’s mouth, “I promise there’s more where that came from when we get home, pretty boy.” 

Charlton always marveled at the way Eliot could have his head on straight, even in the middle of passionate matters. Maybe he was still new to having a body again, but he couldn’t imagine being so clear-headed (thinking fondly about how much his knees had buckled in the bathroom just an hour before). “You make it hard to wait,” he said softly, staying close to Eliot. 

Eliot got a cab and they were barely able to keep their hands off each other. Then they got to the door and Charlton’s hands were in Eliot hair and Eliot’s hips were seeking friction against Charlton’s. 

“I really need a shower,” he whispered against Charlton’s ear against the wall in the hallway. Charlton moaned as he nibbled the lobe. “Join me?” 

It was something they did together pretty frequently and Charlton didn’t need to be asked twice. Eliot led him to the bathroom, turning on the shower before starting to get undressed. “Is it okay if I--just wash myself really fast before we--?” 

“Yeah, yes, of course El. Just let me know when you’re ready,” Charlton smiled as Eliot got into the shower. Charlton took the few moments to undress himself completely, and it didn’t take long for Eliot to invite him inside. 

Eliot was wet all over, hair clean (it was so much longer when it was wet like this) and his cock flushed. Charlton couldn’t help but stare--Eliot was one of the most beautiful people he’d ever laid eyes on. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that he got to go to bed with him every night and wake up beside him every morning. Eliot pulled Charlton into a heated and heavy kiss once he stepped into the water, pressing their bodies together and letting his hips seek purchase against Charlton’s. 

Charlton was kissing his neck and Eliot was getting lost in the sensations mixed with the water pouring around them. There was one thing that had been on his mind since they got to the club, and it wasn’t practical to execute in the public bathroom but here the opportunity was too sweet and Charlton shivered with possibility. “I want something,” Charlton breathed into his ear. 

“You can have anything you want, Charlton.” 

That made Charlton preen, smirking against Eliot’s skin before returning to his ear. “I want to blow you.” Eliot shivered and Charlton took a breath. “But I want you to cum on my face.” 

Eliot didn’t think he could get any harder. He whimpered softly, nodding, “Yes, please.” 

Since they  _ could  _ take their time here, Charlton had every intention to. He started at his place at Eliot’s neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin as his hands wandered up and down the familiar planes of Eliot’s form. (And again, all Charlton could think about was how beautiful he was.) He left a gentle kiss on Eliot’s throat before making his way lower. 

Cautious fingers traced over one of Eliot’s collarbones as his mouth moved to press kisses on his chest. He stroked Eliot’s neck and jaw as his tongue moved to run teasingly over his nipple, teeth grazing to elicit that sharp inhale and that low and soft ‘ _ fuck _ ’ that Charlton would do anything for. 

It was possibly the best sound in the world. Maybe even better than the way Eliot said his name. 

He continued down lower, letting his nails dig into Eliot’s back before lowering to Eliot’s hips. He traced the bone with his thumb, kisses leading him down Eliot’s stomach, not stopping or stumbling at his scars. Charlton always avoided that area--he knew Eliot didn’t like attention being given to them, especially when they were in bed together and Charlton understood. He kissed right above where the first one began like he usually did before he let his lips trace down his treasure trail. Charlton gave Eliot a smirk, sinking fully to his knees and taking Eliot’s hardness into his mouth. 

Frequently, Eliot forgot that Charlton’s new-ness to this world didn’t preclude him from being indulgent sexually and open to new--increasingly more freaky--things. He inhaled sharply, reaching to brush Charlton’s hair from his eyes, “Pretty boy,” he gasped as he stroked Charlton’s cheek. 

Charlton smiled at that, moving back and forth on Eliot’s thick cock as he sucked. Eliot almost felt weak in the knees, using one of his hands to hold onto the shower rail (which was achingly convenient.) Charlton’s hands gripped Eliot by the hips, humming around his hardness as he worked. 

He pulled back to press teasing kisses along Eliot’s shaft, who shivered and licked his lips, “Did you like--ah--getting blown in public?” 

“Oh yes,” Charlton said with a little smile, “Knowing that anyone could come in and hear us and then, uh, coming out knowing what we did. It felt  _ really  _ good. Something I want to do for you too.” He winked before returning to the task at hand, teasing just the tip with his tongue and letting long eyelashes flutter closed. Eliot whined, trying not to buck his hips but it was almost impossible and it only made Charlton pull back with a knowing grin, “You want it so badly, don't you?” 

“Y-yeah, Charlton,” Eliot moaned, biting his lip, “I only took you out tonight because I knew it’d end with us fucking.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

Charlton was more merciful with this motions this time around, taking Eliot in deeply which drew a long groan from the taller man. “Charlton,” he moaned, whimpering as Charlton took more of him into his mouth, “Fuck, Charlton, your mouth is so good.” 

Eliot’s gaze flickered down to meet Charlton’s, who was such a sight like this. Light eyes looked purposefully up into Eliot’s hazel ones and it made Eliot’s heart race faster. 

And Charlton  _ loved  _ doing this. It was partly because of the noises of pleasure coming from Eliot, who had suffered so much and deserved to feel nothing but good and pleasurable things. He hadn’t watched the memories that starred Eliot in the throes of pleasure, not unless Eliot himself had taken him there (and even then, Charlton had only seen his most traumatic memories, there weren’t many throes of pleasure to be had.) It hurt Charlton to see him in so much pain for what felt like  _ days _ straight, especially when Eliot was someone so kind and good. 

Eliot deserved the world and Charlton relished giving him anything that made him happy. It wasn’t because he was beautiful, it was because he was warm and kind. That’s how Charlton fell in the first place. 

And then there was a much more primal part of him that  _ liked _ this because he liked the taste and liked the sensations. Eliot’s panting and writhing was good, but Charlton couldn’t get enough of the way that Eliot was thrusting into his mouth while trying not to choke him (not trying particularly hard, but Charlton didn’t have a gag reflex and didn’t care.) Eliot was someone who was relentlessly put together and buttoned up and to see him like this--coming completely undone and barely able to control himself--it turned Charlton on in a way that he couldn’t explain. 

Maybe it should have scared him given his own history with the Monster and given Eliot’s shared history with that beast, but he knew he was safe and that Eliot would never hurt him. He knew that he could stop  _ now _ and Eliot wouldn’t even question it beyond asking if he was okay or needed anything. The thought of Eliot completely losing himself to pleasure because of something that Charlton himself was doing... _ that _ was almost too much for him and he felt his cock threaten to harden. 

He blinked a few times before making eye contact again, moving himself to swallow so Eliot could properly fuck his throat. “Fuck, Charlton, I can’t last much longer,” he warned, thrusting a few times to Charlton’s delight. 

Charlton knew he was unbearably warm and tight, humming softly as he bobbed his head up and down, wanting to get Eliot as close to the edge as he possibly could before he pulled back--because teasing was half the fun. He wrapped a hand around the base of Eliot’s dick--he could  _ feel  _ it throbbing in his throat and in his mouth, the ghost of his precum making his tongue tingle, giving him a few more good bobs of his head before pulling back in full and looking up at him reverently. 

“Fuck,” Eliot whined, taking his slick and slippery cock into his hand, barely giving it two pulls before moaning loudly and ribbons of cum began covering Charlton’s face. 

And normally, Charlton couldn’t stand to watch that kind of behavior--the first time he saw it in a porno he was disgusted, but having it happen, having  _ Eliot _ cum on his face was an experience so wholly fulfilling that Charlton could barely get enough of it when it was happening. It was a very similar thing when Eliot took the lead between them horizontally, pinning him down and biting ravenous marks onto his neck; Charlton couldn’t imagine that from anyone else, but from Eliot it was more than welcomed. 

He moaned in unison with Eliot, his cock springing to life underneath ribbons of cum and hot water, and he swallowed what had gone near and around his mouth happily. He wiped his eyes before opening them, sighing in something like bliss crossed with relief, licking his fingers clean 

He blinked as he stood up, pulling Eliot into a heated kiss as cum dripped down his forehead and cheeks, half-washed away by the running water. Eliot held him close and kissed back, panting hard between them and holding onto Charlton for dear life. 

Maybe standing after a blowjob was hard. It certainly had been for Charlton. He helped hold Eliot up, kissing him again and again before parting to wash off his face. “Was it good?” He asked Eliot once he had done. 

“Oh it was perfect. You’re such a sight when you’re covered in my jizz.” 

Charlton laughed, shaking his head, “I feel like a sight I guess.” 

“And you got hard again,” Eliot observed softly, dipping his head lower to kiss his neck. “You do like it, don’t you?” 

“I wouldn’t ask for anything I didn’t like, Eliot,” Charlton smiled, biting his lip at the attention to his neck. He shivered as Eliot’s hand ran down his body, moving Charlton so his back was pressed against Eliot’s chest and kissing up and down the sensitive skin of his neck. 

Eliot’s hand moved over his hip and wrapped around his length, stroking it slowly. “Have you had a good night?” 

“The best night,” Charlton moaned softly, moving his head to kiss gentle against Eliot’s jaw. 

“Good,” Eliot whispered in his ear, continuing to stroke his cock, “Did you like getting blown in the club earlier as much as you liked me cumming on your face?” 

Dirty talk always made Charlton blush all over, his body reddening from the words (and the hot water didn’t help.) Eliot stroking him as he spoke only made it worse, his body shivering involuntarily, “Yes, yes, it was perfect Eliot. You blowing me and you cumming on my face. This is also...so good.” 

Eliot bit back that he didn’t have the energy for much else--what really mattered was that Charlton was having a good time. He smiled against Charlton’s ear, nibbling it, “Are you going to think of this next time you take a very long shower?” 

Charlton laughed softly but because he was also moaning it came out as something urgent and clipped. Eliot reveled in the sound. “Oh, I’ll probably invite you to any long shower I want to take. Showers are...so much more fun when they’re with you, Eliot.” 

That made Eliot stroke faster, giving him a little bit more mercy. Charlton gasped, moaning Eliot’s name over and over again, and leaning into his whole body which was hot on his own, even under the water. Charlton didn’t know why bodies always got so  _ cold _ when they were about to cum but he didn’t question it too much. 

“Charlton,” Eliot moaned as Charlton twitched and gasped in his arms, thumbing over the tip of his cock and letting his wrist move up and down in sure smooth motions. 

“Eliot,” Charlton moaned, over and over again, hips finally twitching hard and feeling himself practically explode all over Eliot’s hand. Eliot smiled against his skin, kissing his temple and then his cheek while still holding him close. 

“Was that good?” Charlton nodded. Eliot kissed him again, “Are you about ready to go to sleep?” 

“Yes, yes, I’m going to sleep like a baby tonight,” Charlton sighed softly, taking a deep breath. 

Eliot kissed him gently on the forehead, letting them soak a little more. When they were both ready, Eliot turned the water off and led Charlton out of the shower and into the bathroom. They dried off before going into the bedroom and settling in for a good night’s sleep. 


End file.
